In obtaining flesh for canning from a fruit having a pit at the center, the flesh is taken by removing the pit which is relatively large in general. If such an operation is carried out manually, many hands are required therefore, which leads to a low productivity and low efficiency, and which is uneconomical and lacking in sanitation.
To overcome such deficiency, an apparatus is proposed which separates flesh and pit automatically and takes out the flesh. Such an apparatus for taking out flesh developed the prior art supplies the fruits on a certain receiver, and performs the operation of orienting the axial line of the fruit in a predetermined direction while the fruits are transferred by moving the receiver intermittently, the operation of slivering the fruit positioned by the preceding operation by means of the upper and lower cutters and at the same time severing the flesh and the pit, and then the operation of placing said flesh and pits on a vibrating and perforated plate, sieving off the pits which have small volume, and taking out the slivered flesh left on said perforated plate.
However, in general, fruits are liable to be bruised, especially in the case of white peaches, which change the color at a spot by a mere pressing thereon and lose their merit as merchandise. Thus, such soft and bruisable fruits produce much faulty flesh when they are processed by a conventional flesh taking out device, leaving one to be content with a low yield and a low productivity.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically separating and obtaining flesh of fruit with a high efficiency and a high yield, and more particularly, it relates to a fruit processing apparatus which can be used for producing excellent flesh from a soft and easily bruisable fruit such as white peaches with high efficiency and high yield. With the present apparatus, the productivity of the canning industry using fruits is much improved.